Loving Poison and other poems
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: The thoughts of my OC characters and Cain Saga/Godchild characters written in peotry style.
1. Loving Poison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godchild; they all belong to Kaori Yuki. The only ones that I have are my OC's and their thoughts, etc.**

Loving Poison

"Love is a kind of Poison" -Aurora Hargreaves

You are unique, different from other people I know

There is something about you that draw me in

I know this because I've searched for you for a long time.

I've waited for you for what seems like an eternity,

No, it has been longer than that, because I know you for

Who you are.

Things that you do are reckless, most of the time

I can't understand you at all, and at the end of

The day, I wonder what you think of me.

Plus, there is more to you than meets the eye, the

Mask that hides your true feelings only makes the

Person I know harder to find.

It's like loving poison.

It's your hobby, pastime, and the thing that

You're well known for. Because you are that poison,

The one that can't be forgotten.

Poison…the one thing that some people don't know anything

About, except you. The one person who knows almost everything

About everyone else who crosses your path.

Your favorite subject, I know that given a chance,

You would talk about it for hours on end.

If given, like poison, you can invade anyone,

From any way that you see fit. Like poison, there is

Pain involved that may bring instant death to those

Who deserved to be punished.

Because your love for me is poison.

It's like loving poison.


	2. Fate

**Disclaimer: All Characters from The Cain Saga and Godchild belong to Kaori Yuki. I only own my O.C.s-Cassandra and Aurora Hargreaves.**

**Fate **

**You are not who I expect you to be**

**The person I want to know hides behind a beautiful smile**

**Because you are untouchable, like a holy angel with pure white wings**

**Is it because of fate that we met?**

**I don't know the answer to that question, but you might**

**Still, I'm afraid to ask, because I don't know what you'll say**

**Fate is a strange thing, just like love**

**Love, that word makes me think of you**

**You, the girl with an angelic smile, a true Hargreaves**

**Everyday I spend with this family, there is something new**

**A new day means a new mystery**

**I know that your brother, Lord Cain looks forward to that**

**But when a new day dawns, what do you look forward to?**

**I always wonder that when I greet you all in the morning**

**But no one can question fate…right?**

**Fate…a word that plays with everyone's lives**

**Fate is also a mystery that no one can solve**

**But Lady Cassandra, does fate have a different meaning to you?**

**Is there anything that you would wish for in this world?**

**I know that I would have one**

**It is for all of you to be happy and to not suffer any more from your family curse**

**But you all are children of God**

**No matter what anyone says, all of you are precious to me**

**But I am just your servant; it is not my place to say**

**Angels are the one thing that I dream of**

**You are the fallen angels that have been sent to me**

**And fate has led me to you **

**Yet fate is cruel and kind as well**

**Kindness is what you all have shown me after I came to serve under this family**

**Cruelty is what I experienced as your father punished all of you night after night**

**Yet fate brought us all together**

**And there is nothing else I could ask for**

**Because fate led me to my angels, and you are one of them Lady Cassandra**


	3. Light, Darkness, Love, and Fate

**Disclaimer: All Characters from The Cain Saga and Godchild belong to Kaori Yuki. I only own my O.C.s-Cassandra and Aurora Hargreaves.**

**Light, Darkness, Love, and Fate**

**Darkness and mysteries describes me and **

**Light shines upon me while my love is different, **_**his**_** love is a kind of poison that runs through my veins and slowly works its way to my heart**

**Cain is unique there is no words to describe someone who looks like a pure angel, but has the eyes of the devil, though those eyes are beautiful when I see them and yet I sometimes think that I don't deserve his love**

**And our sister Cassandra is the unique definition of light in pure darkness**

**She is someone that cannot be tainted by darkness, even though the blood of our cursed family flows through her veins**

**Riff is really something else; well he's more than an ordinary butler**

**Because how can he care so much about us, when he knows that we're cursed as we are, really that is what I call pure acceptance**

**Mary Weather is just ten, yet she has accepted us like a curse never existed at all **

**Yet what can you do when you're subjected to a ten-year old girl's bubbly personality with a cheery smile and enthusiasm?**

**These are some things that describe us**

**Yet there are things that people don't know about us at all**

**Well except Riff, he's the only one we can trust with everything, especially our lives**

**All of us are just like light and darkness**

**Everyone in this family are opposites of each other, well on some things**

**Yet there are things that we do agree on when we get the chance to, like love**

**Love in this family is something that we can always agree on, maybe…**

**Still love in this family doesn't change, but it is a little incestuous and even if our love is like that sometimes, it's still pure**

**Light compliments darkness**

**So who can't say that love compliments hate, well to some extent**

**Yet there is nothing that we can do about our emotions**

**Fate still plays a hand at how we live our lives**

**And we can't argue or fight it**

**Because even light and darkness have to play to fate's game**


	4. Forever

**Disclaimer: All Characters from The Cain Saga and Godchild belong to Kaori Yuki. I only own my O.C.s-Cassandra and Aurora Hargreaves.**

**Forever **

There are things that I sometimes can't talk about, but you know what I want to say even before I can admit it to myself. But there is one thing I know...you know me better than I know myself.

Because when I see you, I know that you are someone else...maybe an angel, sent to me instead of the little sister that I know. Because you are special...maybe even more than you realize.

Aurora, you are pure, something that I can't bring myself to touch or soil, but this love that I have for you is wrong...yet I can't help the way I feel, because I can't let you go.

Forever...is something that I can't promise you, but the only thing I can promise you is my heart...if you can accept me as I am. What am I saying? I don't think that you even will, but you can't blame me for trying, right?

But, it surprised me when you said you loved me. I didn't expect someone as pure as you to love someone as me in this way, because I thought that I didn't deserve it.

Forever, is something that I think about sometimes.

Yet I wonder what "forever" means to you.

But, I don't want to ask, for the fear of your answer.

But forever is something that I cannot promise you

Though I want to keep you safe for eternity, because it is as simple as that, I can't always promise that I will be there, because you know me as the poison that tainted your soul

Yet I ask myself, can I promise you forever?

But I can't answer that, because I know that I will fail you if I even said yes, since forever is fleeting, like you a pure angel that slips through my grasp.

Forever is where everyone is, yet when you're with me, forever is cut short...and I want you to be happy Aurora, even when I'm not there, but I know that it isn't possible, because you love me, you always will, and I know that for a fact

Yet, can I promise you forever?


	5. Simple Fact

**Disclaimer: All Characters from The Cain Saga and Godchild belong to Kaori Yuki. I only own my O.C.s-Cassandra and Aurora Hargreaves.**

**Simple Fact**

There are some things that I can't tell you, yet you know what I want to say, before I can even say it.

I want to know what you think of me…yet I know you can't tell me, it's a simple fact. Still, you are different, because you're not normal or ordinary, it's like you don't have a normal reaction at all

It's a simple fact that you have your own free will wanting to serve us. You should have left the first day I told you to, yet you stayed, I wonder why. Still, you are the true mystery Riff.

It's a simple fact that you're not like other people we know, for one, you're much more interesting than others, even if you are our butler. I'm just stating a simple fact.

Simple facts will get us nowhere, I know that for sure

But is love ever simple? I can't answer that at all, I wonder if you can, but I doubt that, since you wouldn't give me a straight answer.

Love…is something I shouldn't be talking about, but I can't help it, because it makes me think of you my dear Riff.

Yet when you say you love someone, it is also stating another simple fact.


End file.
